


Rainy Day

by SilentOrange



Category: Gintama
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Massage, sorta hurt/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 04:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6688999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gintoki convinces Toshi to take a much needed break.  Short and fluffy, behind the scenes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainy Day

They stood on the bridge again, a black haired man in black uniform and a white haired man in a white yukata hanging off one shoulder, staring off into the distance down the little river.  The buzz of the city streets faded into the background in the light pitter patter of rain on their umbrellas.

“How’s it going on your end?”  Hijikata said eventually, exhaling a swirl of smoke.

“Still nothing. You?”  Gintoki frowned and glanced sideways at the other.

“Zip.”

Neither man moved. They stood quietly for a while.  Hijikata finished smoking and sighed, shifting to leave.

“You know what. Screw it.”  said Gintoki. “You look like you could use a break.  I bet that shoulder of yours is killing you.”

“’m fine. But you're lookin’ tired. Old wounds acting up in this weather?”

“You take me for an old man, old man!?”

“You’re the one who started it!  Tired of doing a little work already, you lazy bum?!”

“Now now, let's just go somewhere for a little peace and quiet… It's off hours, there shouldn't be many people at the bath house right now.  C’mon, we’re not getting anywhere like this anyway.”

They walked silently down the street, passing occasional people hidden under their umbrellas.  The gray rainy day had driven most people indoors.

He's being awfully quiet, thought Hijikata, listening to their footsteps.  He faced resolutely forward, occasionally scanning his surroundings out of habit.  It’s better this way.

The two men walked into the bath house, as usual, listening and nodding to the attendant’s greeting just as usual.  They avoided looking at each other as they undressed and washed off before getting in the bath.  Their clothes neatly folded up in their respective baskets, a black uniform, a white yukata.  It was strange to be there in such a quiet and subdued atmosphere, no words exchanged.  Hijikata thought back in wonder about the crazy bath and sauna adventures they had shared.  As he looked around he was relieved to see no amanto, and no one else at all in the room.  As he got in the hot bath, Hijikata’s satisfied sigh was echoed by the man next to him.

Hijikata glanced sideways at the familiar face next to him.  His eyes were closed, face looking slack, mouth slightly downturned in repose.  Hijikata frowned as he studied the other man intently, then turned away. 

Hijikata closed his eyes, settled into the hot water, and tried to relax.  If he was honest, now that he was sitting still, his shoulders did feel stiff and sore, with a dull ever present ache in the right shoulder.  He shrugged and stretched the shoulder to work out the kink, winced, and leaned back against the side of the bath again, feeling no better.  After a while he felt himself drifting amid soft splashing sounds, slowly letting go of circling thoughts, getting drowsy in the enveloping heat.  

Suddenly startled, he jerked as a warm hand touched his shoulder.  He'd forgotten he wasn't alone.

“Shhh,”  the other said softly.  “stay still and let me do this for you.”

Feeling a bit woozy, Hijikata sighed, leaned forward, and lowered his face, damp hair falling over his eyes.  He tensed as warm fingers firmly pressed into his sore shoulders.  The pain flared then subsided at the pressure in the exact right spot, his whole arm tingling in the sudden blissful absence of pain.  He couldn’t help gasping and basking in the amazing feeling, as Gintoki pressed strong calloused fingers and palms over his shoulders, up and down his back.  He kneaded and stroked the tight muscles with just the right amount of force.  The slight pain and pressure blended with the pleasure spreading under his skin.  It had been too long since anyone had touched him, and despite himself Hijikata’s eyes drifted closed again and the corners of his mouth crept up in a barely there smile.

Gintoki stepped his fingers firmly all the way down along Hijikata’s spine, then back up, making him shiver when he ghosted a kiss at the nape of his neck.  His back loosening, Hijikata felt as though he might melt right there.  He focused on breathing quietly and trying not to fall over.  

“Don’t look now, keep your eyes closed,” whispered Gintoki in his ear, and wrapped his arms around Hijikata.

“You don’t look either,” replied Hijikata.  He turned sideways and traced his hand up along the chest, then neck of the man next to him, finally tangling his fingers in his hair at the back of his head.  He would never admit it, but he had missed the warmth and closeness, the feel of skin and toned muscle. He didn’t let himself think about it and simply gave in to the sensations.  “I don’t wanna get used to this.”

Eyes still closed, he hesitantly moved his face closer, then stopped and frowned, hand tightened in silky hair.

“As always, you’re thinking too much,” whispered Gintoki with a light chuckle, and kissed him softly.

“We should go back soon…” but Hjikata just put his head on the other’s shoulder and put his arms around him. “Just a few more minutes.  Then back to work.”

Gintoki just smiled and said nothing, enjoying the feeling of the other man relaxed in his arms, curly white hair tickling his face and neck.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Was it too obvious or not clear at all, where in canon this fits in?


End file.
